xyonfandomcom-20200213-history
Radical Equalist Army
| native_name_lang = | war = TBD | image = Flag of the Radical Equalist Army.svg | caption = Flag of the Radical Equalist Army | active = TBD YM–present | ideology = Equalism | position = | motives = | allegiance = | clans = | founders = | founder = | founding_leader = | leader_title = | leaders = TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD | leader = | military_leader = | political_leader = | leader1_title = | leader1_name = | leader2_title = | leader2_name = | leader3_title = | leader3_name = | spokesperson = | spokesman = | headquarters = TBD | area = TBD | strength = 300,000–350,000 (3985 YM) | colours = | partof = | predecessor = | split_from = | merger_of = | previous = | originated_as = | original_name = | formerly = | former_name = | next = | became = | later_name = | merged_into = | merged_to = | split_to = | successor = | allies = TBD TBD TBD | opponents = | battles = TBD TBD TBD TBD | organizations = | website = | designated_as_terror_group_by = | identification_symbol_label = | identification_symbol = | identification_symbol_2_label = | identification_symbol_2 = | identification_symbol_3_label = | identification_symbol_3 = | identification_symbol_4_label = | identification_symbol_4 = }}The Radical Equalist Army (REA) is a large on Xyon, established on the grounds of the violent implementation of equalist ideology into state politics and financial institutions. The REA is by far the largest organized armed movement on the planet, with more than 300,000 members and billions of dollars worth of weapons, vehicles, equipment, and other effects, as well as a vast network spies and military bases which have allowed it to defy the will of the federal government of Xyon for more than a century. Noted for its wide variety of military tactics and terrorist attacks, the REA is relatively unique for in its role as a state-designed terrorist group, as it actually attempts to govern the regions it controls, with a well-funded political and administrative system, a taxation program, as well as police and services. More than 20-25% of all combat faced by the Xyon Armed Services has been against the forces of the REA, which alone was responsible for nearly 30% of the casualties inflicted upon government forces. The REA was originally established the military wing of the Xyon Equalist Party in TBD YM, following a debate with the then-ruling Xyon Federalist Party over admission into the government via direct legislative elections. During the ensuring bloodshed that took place, the military leaders of the XEP believed their potential gains were being restricted by the political wing of the organization, and increasingly began to shift away from the limited military policies of the party, to more extreme and more aggressive campaigns against the federal government. Tens of thousands were killed, and in a compromise with Supreme Director TBD, the Xyon Equalist Party would be allowed to stand in elections, but had to swear off violence against the state. Agreeing to the deal, the political wing of the party achieved its endgoals, leaving the military wing behind. Believing itself to have been betrayed, the early leadership of the REA turned to violence once again, fleeing into the mountains of Xyon to resist the government. Arguably the most powerful militant group on the planet, the REA has historically been able to match the capabilities of the XAS in all areas save that of air power and special forces. While it remains a terrorist group, the REA has proven itself capable of taking, holding, and governing land taken from the federal government, which has struggled to combat the popularity of the organization for its platform of standing up to corruption within the halls of power. In spite of this, the REA has been condemned for its heavy-handed tactics within the regions it controls, such as holding archons against their will to force them to spawn new Mikaeans for the organization's ranks, executing any industrialists who became "too successful" at the expense of their fellow sisters, and maintaining a strict curfew and wealth distribution system to enforce its control over the region and ensure loyalists stay in power. History Ideology Criticism Governance Leadership Organization Economy Drug trade Kidnapping Taxation Category:Radical Equalist Army Category:Mikaean guerilla movements Category:Equalism on Xyon Category:Equalist militant groups Category:Copyright